Electromagnetic interference (EMI), also known as radio frequency interference (RFI), is a disturbance in an electrical circuit caused by electromagnetic radiation emitted from an external source. Electric current traveling along an electrical conductor, such as a wire or cable, may generate electromagnetic interference (EMI), and may itself be subject to undesirable interference due to electromagnetic interference from other sources. Disturbances caused by electromagnetic interference may interrupt, obstruct, or otherwise degrade or limit the performance of electrical devices, such as radio receivers, televisions, cell phones, computer systems, and audio equipment. Various methods for limiting the effects of EMI exist. Electromagnetic shielding, for example, may be employed to limit the flow of electromagnetic fields between objects by arranging an electrically conductive barrier between the two objects. In the case of electrical wires and cables, the shielding may include a wire mesh surrounding an inner core conductor. The shielding operates to impede the escape of electromagnetic signals from the core conductor that could interfere with the operation of nearby electrical circuits, as well as preventing electromagnetic signals from being added to the core conductor. To be effective, shielding is generally electrically connected to a suitable ground. A shield terminal is provided for electrically attaching the shield to the ground. A typical shield terminal may include multiple parts having complex shapes that can be time consuming and expensive to produce. The shield terminal is typically connected to the shield utilizing a crimp or mechanical fastener contact method, which may require separate positioning, clamping or crimping tools to achieve a suitable electrical connection between the terminal and the shield.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a connection system that secures or fastens a shielding to a terminal, creating and maintaining a good electrical contact, without the use of positioning, clamping or crimping tools.